What Might Have Been
by Kyniska
Summary: This is just a collection of What if? oneshots. First one is what if Silverstream told Crookedstar about Graystripe and such.. NOT TO BE CONTINUED INTO A FULLFLEDGED SOTRY! JUST ONESHOTS!
1. Father, My Heart is With Another

**This is a story about what would have happened if Silverstream had told Crookedstar about her kits and Graystripe or if Stormfur hadn't died and that kind of thing. This first one is about Silverstream and Crookedstar. It's from Crookedstar's POV. Enjoy! And I'm NOT going to continue it as what else would happen because that would be like re-writing the whole books and I'm not going to do that. So, just R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Me own NOTHING!**

Confessions

"The patrol scented the ThunderClan cat near Hawkplace. We think he may be spying on camp." Leopardfur finished her report. I thought for a moment.

"Set a watch on the border." I meowed. " Place sentries around camp and on the ThunderClan border. If they are planning to attack us then at least we'll be ready." Leopardfur nodded and she turned, ready to leave my den. I looked back at the trout I had been devouring when the patrol came back.

I heard a rustle behind me but didn't look up.

"Father." A voice said. I looked up. Silverstream was standing in my den entrance, her belly swollen with the weight of the kits she was carrying.

"Silverstream! You shouldn't be out here! You should be in the nursery resting. We don't want a bad birth." _Why is she here? She knows she's supposed to be in the nursery._

"Father." Her voice was stronger now but she avoided meeting my eyes. "Father, I need to tell you something. Alone." I glanced behind her. Leopardfur was still there. I gave her a frown and she hurried out. I settled down in my moss bed.

"Well, what is it you have to tell me?" I asked. She glanced around, as though making sure no one could hear her.

"You know I'm about to have kits." She began. I nodded._ Is **that** what she came to tell me?_ She took a deep breath.

"Well, I came here to tell you who the father is." I smiled. I had been pestering her for days to tell me who her mate was. But why all the secrecy? My eyebrows narrowed in concern. She didn't notice. Her eyes were on her paws.

"You know that ThunderClan cat we've been scenting around Hawkplace?" she asked. I nodded again. That had been the main topic of gossip in the Clan with the elders and the queens. _What does he have to do with anything? _She glanced around again, even more frantically. "He isn't a spy." _How do you know that?_

"He-he's my mate." She spoke the words quickly, as if she couldn't say them if she went slowly. Her words sank into me. My face went pale. I gulped for air. _What? No. She's my daughter. She isn't a traitor. No. NO. She's tricking me. This is a joke. Maybe she doesn't know who the father is and made this up to fool me. Yes. That's it. It has to be. This is all just a clever ruse to fool her old father._ A terrified look spread across my face.

"This-this is just a prank. Right?" I stared at her hopefully. Slowly, sadly, she shook her head. "How could you?" I whispered. "How _could_ you?"

"Father, please. I saved him from drowning and-and we've been seeing each other for moons. The kits just came… I-I just though you should know, before you – die. I want you to know who your grandchildren's father is. You deserve it. Father? Father, can you forgive me?" She said the last words in a whisper. I swallowed hard. Could I forgive her? Moons, she had said. She had been a traitor for moons. Why? Oh, why did she do his? I stared at her.

Silverstream. My daughter. The joy of my life. Could I forgive her? I thought back. I remembered when she was a kit. How proud I was when she became a warrior. How hard she had fought for the Clans. Lately, I remembered seeing her staring across the river, her eyes gazing into the depths of the forest. But I had thought nothing of it. Could I forgive her?

"Father?" her voice was no more than a murmur now and her body was trembling like the earth was about to crack open. "Father, can you forgive me?" I looked into the depths of her eyes; saw the tears resting on the rims. She was pleading. Begging. Willing me to say yes. She couldn't stop loving that tom, just like I couldn't stop loving her. I sighed.

"Yes Silverstream. I forgive you." _But do I?_

I told the Clans the next morning. I told Silverstream I had to. That it was my duty as leader. But I really wanted advice, wanted my Clanmates advice about what to do. When I first announced it, the Clan was shocked. The angry outbursts began to fly through the air, thick as the ice that covered the river in leaf-bare.

"Kill her!"

"Blind her!"

"Throw her into the river!"

"Kill the kits!"'

"She's a traitor!"

"We don't want half-Clan crowfood in this Clan!"

Silverstream was at the back of the crowd. A horrible look crossed her face. How could her Clanmates think like this about her?

"SILENCE!" I roared. The angry hisses and yells stopped. I took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Silverstream may be a traitor but the kits are innocent. These two cats could not help their love for each other just as many of you could not help your love for each other. You say you do not want half-Clan crowfood in the Clan. But our need for warriors is growing and how can you tell a cat's blood from their pelt? These kits will be brought up in RiverClan to be perfectly loyal. Silverstream took great pains to come to me and tell me this. If you wish to kill her then you will also be killing innocent kits. Are we a Clan of killers? I know all of you have commited slights to the warrior code. Some bigger than others." Here I gave Heavystep and Blackclaw a hard look.

"I will send a messenger to ThunderClan and the tom will come here to see his kits be born. Whatever you say, it is done and many lives are at stake now. Silverstream will not be harmed. She will go to ThunderClan with Leopardfur and Loudbelly. Ask Bluestar if she will allow Graystripe to come here to watch the kitting. Now go back to your duties. This Clan meeting is over." I jumped down from the rock and padded up to my deputy. I gave strict instructions and she trotted off toward Loudbelly. Then I went to Silverstream.

Instead of being downcast and upset, her face was alight with joy.

"Oh Father!" she cried. "You'll really let him come here to see the kitting?" I nodded.

"The tom could not help his love and if you love him and he loves you then he should not be bared from seeing his kits. Go now. Bring him. The kitting is in a few days is it not?" She nodded. "Then he will stay here until they are born. Go. See your love." _See the cat who stole my daughter's heart away from me._ She started to walk away.

"Silvesrstream?" I called. She turned. "Whatever happens with this tom and the kits, please, just remember that I love you." Her eyes clouded with emotion and she bounded back to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Oh, Father." She whispered, her eyes shut. "I will remember."

**And that is the end of this one-shot. Next one is what-if Yellowfang had told Brokentail she was his mother much earlier? Suggestions are welcome. Flames are not.**


	2. You Aren't What You Think

**Wow! You guys must really love this story! Yay! As promised, this is what if Yellowfang told Brokentail about her being his mother much, much earlier. No POV. So, like read it! And, like review! Enjoy! And Dawnpaw might have been too young to be his "sibling" but oh, well. Just READ IT!!!!!!!!! Oh, yeah:**

**Mountaincat: Well, thank you!**

**xkalx: No, this is a new story, I was just waiting for some reviews and now I'm continuing it!**

**ForceStar: I'm just good. And I use Spell-Check. Sometimes. _Blushes_ Here is a pillow to put on the wall where you beat your head. Please continue just don't hurt yourself.**

**Frostpaw: _takes on mysterious, ominous voice_ That is for you the reviewer to decide.**

**blackpelt7: Yay! Thanks for liking this story!**

**You Aren't What You Think **

Yellowfang watched sleepily from her den as three kits jumped and tumbled in a play-fight. Brokenkit had bowled over the two he thought were his siblings; Blackkit and Dawnkit. Brokenkit slammed into Dawnkit, pulling her down to the sandy floor. Blackkit gave a yowl and threw himself on his brother. Brokenkit gave an un-kittish roar and threw Blackkit down next to his sister. The two clutched each other as Brokenkit stood over them- and laughed.

"O-okay Brokenkit. I-I think we can stop now. Let go of me! W-we have to go to b-bed." Dawnkit curled her tail around her brother for protection. Brokenkit roared with laughter.

"Go?" He hissed. "But dear one, this has just begun!" he twitched his ears at Blackkit who scrambled out of his sister's grasp and then began to drag her towards a hole dug in the earth. Dawnkit was stunned at seeing her brother turn traitor and then she began to struggle and squeak. Their mother was in a deep sleep so she didn't notice.

Finally the two reached the hole Brokenkit had dug earlier and Blackkit dumped Dawnkit in, bent down and whispered "Really sorry about this. It's only a game after all." Then he assumed a sentry post so that when Dawnkit tried to get up she was pushed down. Finally, she curled up in a ball and went to sleep.

Yellowfang got up and went out to them, angry.

"What are you doing to Dawnkit?" she cried, eyes blazing.

"Yellowfang!" Brokenkit gasped. He glared at Blackkit. "I _thought_ she was asleep." He muttered, positively glowering at his brother. Blackkit turned tail and ran into the hole with his sister. Yellowfang watched him go and then turned back to Brokenkit.

"Well?" she asked with an icy voice. He shrugged.

"She crawled in there and Blackkit was trying to get her out but-"

"Oh, be quiet!" Yellowfang snapped, astounded at the kit's perfect ease as he lied to her. "I saw the whole thing!" Brokenkit opened his mouth and then closed it, glaring at her. "Stay there." She growled before going over to the hollow. Dawnkit was curled up, very cold and Blackkit was gazing up at her with wide, scared eyes. She murmured a few comforting words and lifted the kits out one at a time and laid them beside their mother. Dawnkit awoke and she scrambled to warm herself under her mother's soft belly. Blackkit followed her. When she was sure they were safe and getting warm, Yellowfang turned to Brokenkit furious.

"What. Did. You. DO?" she hissed through gritted teeth. He shrugged, gazing at her with cold eyes.

"You saw." He said simply. Then abruptly, he added, "Why do you always stare at me funny?" Yellowfang's jaw dropped. She stood there, made dumb by the kit's remark. "You look like a fish." He remarked with a smirk. Yellowfang closed her mouth with a jerk and glared at him. Then, she grabbed him by his scruff and brought him around behind the nursery.

"Stop!" he snarled, biting her wherever he could. She dropped him. He spun around to face her. "What are you doing?" he growled.

"Trying to help you kit!" she snarled.

"Help me? How could you help me?" Now he wasn't angry, just curious. She sighed.

"Because, Brokenkit. I am your mother." The effect of these words was immediate. Brokenkit stared at her incredulously.

"What do you mean old crowfood?" he sneered. "Dawncloud is my mother!" Yellowfang stared at him and he cowered.

"Look." She meowed. "Your father is Raggedstar. I had you along with your two siblings. They both died. I asked Dawncloud to raise you so you would never know." For a moment mother and son just gazed at each other, eyes locked. Then Brokenkit turned away.

"Oh." He meowed softly, in a much kinder voice than he had ever used. "Sorry about that er- Mother. I hope you don't feel to bad that I lived." Yellowfang's mouth broke into a grin.

**Sorry sorry! I'm not sure how to portray his feelings and affection for her later on in life. But let's just say, he becomes very famous… for reasons not unlike Bluestar… Sorry about the long wait!**


End file.
